Episode 5338 (23 August 2016)
Synopsis Honey asks Roxy to look after Janet and William. She shows Roxy the cocaine bag she found and asks her to confirm what it is. Roxy tracks down Billy and Jay, furious Jay didn’t flush the cocaine. When Honey admits to Les she thinks Jay’s in trouble, he suggests she asks Pam’s advice, given her experience as a social worker. Honey doesn’t want to bother Pam but Les thinks it’s exactly what Pam needs. A distraught Pam’s wearing pyjamas and isn’t keen to see Honey. When Les explains the situation she starts to ask Honey questions and apologises for snapping. Les is thrilled when Pam gets dressed. Pam advises Honey that she and Billy should talk to Jay calmly, admitting they once had a similar issue with Paul and marijuana. When Honey leaves and Les tentatively suggests they start planning Paul’s funeral, Pam retreats back to her bedroom. Honey sits Billy and Jay down to talk about Jay’s drug use. Jay claims it’s a weekend thing, prompted by everything that happened with Lindsey. Jay mentions how hard it will be to get work and he and Billy are awkward when Honey brings up the job she thinks Jay already has. She asks if Jay’s been dealing. Later, Billy tells Honey he feels he owes Jay and wants to try and help him. Billy’s guilt proves to Honey that he knew what was going on and that the scratch card win was a lie. Meanwhile, at No.27, Roxy’s amused by Jack’s Beavers leader’s uniform. Amy insists she wouldn’t wear it but Ricky’s impressed. A furious Honey comes to collect Janet and William, having learnt from Billy that Jay got the drugs from Roxy. Honey returns the games console to Jay. Billy’s gutted when Honey accuses him of choosing a drug dealer over his own family and then slams the door in his face, telling him to stay away from her and her kids. Inside the flat, Honey breaks down in tears… Kathy’s amused when Ian accuses her of sleeping with Grant Mitchell. She claims it was just a fling and the man was nobody Ian knows. Once they’re alone, Jane asks Kathy if it was Buster on the video. Kathy denies it. She does, however, eventually admit she’s in love with the man she’s seeing and that he’s in a relationship with someone else. Later, Ian and Steven return home, still angry with Kathy. A loss adjustor has been in to the restaurant and things aren’t looking good. Kathy asks Jane to keep up the pretence to Ian that her fling was a one off and insists she’s going to end her relationship. The Carter clan arrive at No.31 for tea but, with Tina still at work, Sonia’s left to host alone. Babe’s frosty towards Sylvie. Martin sees Tina reading a magazine at the café and berates her for leaving Sonia to do all the work. When Tina finally makes it home the atmosphere’s tense and an argument breaks out about butter. Sonia’s annoyed when Tina’s praised for remaking Sylvie’s sandwich. She’s even more annoyed when Mick thanks Tina for showing them all how important family is and only thanks Sonia for making the food as an afterthought. Everyone decides to go for a drink; Bex steps in when it becomes clear Tina isn’t going to volunteer to look after Sylvie. At The Vic, Martin tells Tina she’s selfish. She’s bemused when he mentions Sonia’s surgery. Tina asks Sonia what Martin meant. Sonia admits she’s decided to have the elective surgery and says that sometimes she can’t tell Tina things because Tina’s not a proper grown up. Tina asks Sonia to give her a chance, she can change. Before Sonia can answer, Bex bursts in and insists she can’t cope with Sylvie. Masood dismisses Carmel’s concerns about his travel plans. Shakil tells Masood he thinks Carmel’s upset because she’s going to miss him. Masood says the decision he’s made feels right. After Masood advises him to seize the day, Shakil visits Bex and awkwardly blurts out that he wants her to have sex with him before he turns sixteen. Before Bex can answer him, Sylvie interrupts them. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes